Bren's Monsuno
by JinxGirl25
Summary: Ok everyone, it's Bren's turn now. With some slight head troubles, and a friendly run in with his old pals from S.T.O.R.M., what could possibly go wrong?


Me: Guess what?

Pro: Oh oh, what, you have to tell me! I'll just DIE!

Con: Realy? You would? *_Looks over at Me and mouths, Don't tell her!_

Me: _*Rolls eyes* _Please ignore them_..._Anyway, I'm starting this new totaly awsome story! Yay! The next "Episode" to my mini Monsuno siries! Hope you enjoy, and please R&R! :)

* * *

_Pain. Not to bad, but it was really uncomfortable. It felt as is I had lain in the same position for at least a few hours. But _where_ was I? As soon as I opened my eyes, I noticed I was on a train, and it wasn't moving. What was I doing on a _train_? Wait a minute, _who am I_ ? Oh god, I have amnesia!_

_I've always been afraid of this! Wait, how did I know that? ...Oh no..._

* * *

A nerdy looking teen with glasses sat up on a bed. He was in a smaller looking compartment of a train, and it seemed to be filed with medical equipment. The teen pushed off the blankets that where covering him, and he noticed that he was still fully dressed, without any hospital gowns. He stood up suddenly, then grabbed his head as he started falling over.

He headed to the sink and noticed medical wrapping on his head. He took another look around, and decided that he would move to another compartment and see if he could find anyone. He walked over to the door and searched for a handle, but instead he saw a button on the wall. He was about to reach for it when he heard angry voices coming from the other compartment. He pressed his ear to the door and listened.

"You think tha was funny!?" Came an irritated and thickly accented voice, "Come here!"

He heard struggling, then another voice say, "You think that's gonna scare me?I can kick your..." Then a big smash, and heard the boy saying he was sorry.

"Yeah, you will be!" The accented boy said. Then there was loud thumping sounds as someone ran around the room. Suddenly there was a big thump and the boys seemed to stop.

It seemed as if someone had just slammed a door open and then he heard a new voice, this time a girls, yell "All right, if you two don't quit, I'll beat you seven ways till Sunday!"

The boy backed slowly away from the door, and gulped. "Oh my god, I've been kidnapped by psycho's!" The nerd whisper yelled to himself.

Whoever they where, they didn't sound nice, and he needed to get out now. He looked around and saw some bags. If he was going to escape he was going to need some supplies. He rummaged through the first bag that caught his eye (being bright blue with the words CHASE SUNO written all over it), finding nothing interesting except some cool looking magazines, but he moved to the next bag. This one was filled with charms, and wierd powders, and nothing useful. The next bag he picked up was very soft and light, and when he opened it he found that the inside was fuzzy pink, and filled with annoying girls stuff. He looked cautiously towards the door as more sounds came from it, and hastily grabbed the next. This one was filled with lots of tech and gadgets, but no survival things. He through this bag over his shoulder thinking how useless and nerdy these things where, of course he'd never have this bag. He crossed his fingers and picked up the last bag. Tada! This green army style bag seemed to think of everything! Dehydrated food, clear and clean drinking water, outdoor clothes (of pretty cool style to), a sleeping bag, and tons of outdoor camping equipment. Heck, there was even a gas mask! Dude, this one had him written all over it!

He through it onto his shoulder and looked around the room, a small grin playing at the corners of his mouth. He saw a window just above his bed, and he instantly began to climb. Who ever he was, he thought, he definitely wasn't that athletic.

He fell to the ground with a big thump, just as the trains engine roared to life. His timing couldn't have been any better, he thought to himself. Now he had escaped, and they where going away for him. All he had left to do was find out where he was, who he was and... where...am I?

His victorious smirk faded away as he looked around and saw nothing but dried land in every direction. Maybe he should have stayed on the train.


End file.
